


Fringe Check

by warlockdetective



Category: Radio 1 RPF, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did we even agree to do this?" Dan inquired as he parted his hair to his right.<br/>"We didn't," Phil answered as he parted his hair to his left. "We lost the bet that Wirrow and Bryony made, and this was the best punishment they could think of."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fringe Check

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the "Phil is Not on Fire" videos, and while watching the third video, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they had to have their hair parted the opposite way for a day.  
> Also I wondered what the people at the radio studio would think of the whole thing.  
> Be honest.

"Why did we even agree to do this?" Dan inquired as he parted his hair to his right.  
"We didn't," Phil answered as he parted his hair to his left. "We lost the bet that Wirrow and Bryony made, and this was the best punishment they could think of."  
"It's a good punishment, I'll give them that," Dan admitted as he looked in the mirror at his hair. "I look like you if you were tanner and didn't know that colored shirts existed," he acknowledged.  
Phil laughed when he heard this, and after taking a moment to look at his hair in the mirror, he acknowledged, "I look like you if you went outside less and had more than three colorful shirts."  
"I have more than three colorful shirts," Dan pointed out.  
Phil thought for a moment before correcting, "I look like you if you didn't own any leather clothes."  
Dan laughed before replying, "You're completely against them, aren't you?"  
"Some of them are alright, but most of them I don't really like," Phil admitted. "They're _your_ clothes, though, so I try not to really think about them."  
As Dan and Phil then started to walk to their lounge, Dan admitted, "I'm glad we don't really have to do anything today."  
"Dan?" Phil hesitantly started. Once Dan brought his attention to him, he continued, "Today's Sunday."  
"What happens on Sun-" Dan started, but once he realized what Phil meant, he replied, "We're going to have to be like this on the Radio Show, aren't we?"  
"Well, I guess a positive way to look at it is that Wirrow and Bryony will know we did the punishment," Phil mentioned, causing Dan to smile softly in response.  
"Besides, the worst thing that could happen is that they start calling me Phan and you Dil," Dan added. Noticing the odd look Phil was giving him, he explained, "Because I technically have your hair, and you technically have mine."  
***  
The first person to notice Dan and Phil's hair was Jameela Jamil, who usually dropped by to see how they were doing whenever they arrived to the studio.  
Before she could ask about their hair, however, Dan explained, "We lost a bet to a few friends of ours."  
"Would you boys mind telling me what the bet was?" Jameela inquired, trying not to laugh at the thought of their possible reactions to losing the bet.  
"We bet on who was going to win in Super Smash Brothers, and-" Phil started.  
"They completely destroyed us, so they made us change our hair partings as a punishment," Dan finished.  
"I have to say, the look oddly suits you two," she admitted, smiling as she walked to her office.  
After a moment, Phil stated, "I'll take that as a good sign," causing Dan to chuckle as they went to their office.  
***  
When they returned home from the Radio Show, the first thing Dan did was go on Tumblr. While he was kind of expecting people to be talking about his and Phil's hair, he couldn't help but be surprised that people were talking about it.  
He had seen people post fan art of them with their hair, weirdly funny funny text posts about their hair, and there were even a few creepy posts about their hair. In the end, Dan noticed that he liked a majority of the posts.  
He went to go get a drink from the fridge, and when he saw that Phil was getting some ice cream, he hesitantly inquired, "Phil, is it alright if we keep our hair like this for another day or two?"  
"Of course it is!" Phil answered. "I actually really like the way my hair looks, although I don't think I'd always have it like this."  
Dan smiled in response as he got his drink. Once he had his drink in his hands, he jokingly stated, "Goodnight, colorful me."  
As he went up the stairs to his room, he heard Phil call, "Goodnight, leathery me," causing him to laugh in response.  
He knew that the next few days were going to be rather interesting.


End file.
